Finn Mustonen
Finn Torsten Mustonen is one of the four main characters of the "Damnation" comics. Appearance Finn is a 24-year old, slim man, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He seems to have a preference for suits or other posh clothing, as he is always seen well-dressed. He usually wears a dark gray, slim suit with a black tie, black formal shoes and a white handckerchief in his breast pocket. Personality and Interests Finn is a calm, friendly, helpful and wise person who always tries to be on no one's side. But he can also be very mysterious, boring, obsessive and touchy. He is often very serious and does not like to show his feelings. Finn also has a weakness for chocolate and cakes. Background Finn was born in Finland on July 6th during an unknown year. Before the outbreak, Finn had a job as a microbiologist in Finland and was specialised in virology (the study of viruses). Due to a breaktrough in virology, Finn, his team and a human test subject were invited to an exhibition in Austria. By the fault of him and one of his colleagues a disease spread trough the whole exhibition and later through the whole world. He could only save himself and the test subject. The two stuck together and tried to survive. Later, in a cabin in the woods, they find two other survivors, both British, and they decide to group up with them. Weapons Finn mostly uses a Lahti L-35 handgun when fighting the undead, but also regularly uses a baseball bat. In his pocket, he also saves a hunting knife. Roles During the first episode, Max gives everybody some group roles to make surviving easier. These roles were given to Finn: * Medical Specialist * Cook / Chef * Advisor Relationships Max Grant Finn knows Max the longest of the three and therefore favor eachother over Frederick and Nick. They seem to get along very well, always having eachothers backs and never distrusting one another. Frederick Fox It is quite known that Frederick doesn't like Finn that much. Not because of Finn's personality, but because he gets along well with Max, and Frederick hates Max. Finn doesn't really do anything wrong towards Frederick, although he sometimes (rightfully) ignores him. Nick Winchester Nick and Finn don't really seem to bother one another and get along rather well. Gallery Finn Chocolate Obsession.png|Finn in his early clothes in a pool of chocolate bars. The Squad -14.png|Finn with his baseball bat and a flare gun. The Squad -16.png|Finn is operating the helicopter. Finn Mustonen.png|Finn's current design. Dying Well-Dressed.png|Finn in a green suit. Max & Finn Motorcycle.png|Finn, in his old clothing, riding on the back of a motorcycle with Max. Iron Blood.png|Artwork of Finn in his old clothes. Cuts and Bruises.png|Artwork of Finn with his Lahti L-35 Trivia * Most events that happened before Max and Finn met Frederick and Nick, Finn did not wore a full suit, but rather a suit vest with a bowtie and white Oxford shoes. * Finn's middle name is "Torsten". * Finn's last name is derived from the Finnish word "musta" meaning "black". Category:Characters